


Finally-Missing Scene

by Changing



Series: Family Bonds [5]
Category: Animaniacs, Tiny Toon Adventures
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Changing/pseuds/Changing
Summary: ~Having grown up together in sunny LA, seeing each other in next-to-nothing was nothing new. But the fitted boxers were leaving a lot less to the imagination than his swim trunks ever did.~
Relationships: Babs Bunny/Yakko Warner
Series: Family Bonds [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156019
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Finally-Missing Scene

**Author's Note:**

> I know there's an audience for a fic like this.
> 
> Anyway, here is what happened under the cut in my Finally fic.

"Well Mr. Warner, why don't we get out of these wet clothes and find out?"

Yakko shrugged his coat off, letting the wet fabric slump to the floor along with Babs'. 

He closed the space between them in just a couple steps, placing a hand against her lower back and swinging around in front of her pulling her flush against him.

His mind called him a sap but he couldn't bring himself to care. He was on fire and he burned for her.

He gathered her into his arms kissing her like a lifeline. 

Babs dug her fingers into his hair, holding him securely to her and pushing them a few steps further into the apartment backing herself up against the wall.

She trailed her fingers down his chest and lightly pulled at the buttons of his shirt. She undid them and slid her hands across his chest and down his back under the blue silk.

Yakko broke the kiss to look down in slight confusion. He hadn't been paying attention. Lost in the kiss. 

She couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. Her lipstick was smeared across his lips, and his face was flush. He looked good in pink, she noted.

Babs batted her eyes up at him coyly while undoing the last button and slipping the garment of his shoulders. He shrugged off the shirt, tossing it to the floor, keeping his eyes on hers.

Babs watched him think while she trailed her hands across his chest and her brow furrowed.

Something was off. 

"Is there something wrong?" She asked, her voice low and breathy. 

It took all of Yakko's focus to answer truthfully. Part of him wanted to fight what he's feeling and move along to continue feeling her.

Instead, he nodded. 

Similarly breathless, "Not a bad kind of wrong just…." He ran his hands along her sides in thought, "If we're gonna do this, I want to do it right." 

Babs raised a brow. "Do you typically have sex wrong?"

"That's not what I…" Yakko pressed his forehead to her's, drumming his fingers along her hips, "I want this. I want you." His voice was low, a touch of gravel, with dark desire shining through his black eyes. 

His fingers dug into her hips and she gasped. "And I want so much more than sex." In a flash the desire softened. He looked at her with a world of sweetness behind his eyes. 

Her fingers that were absently curling through his chest fur suddenly stopped. She wanted that too. Somehow it was shocking and yet no surprise at all. But hearing him say it aloud made it very real.

She returned his gaze, placing a hand on his cheek. How was someone so brash and annoying capable of being this adorable?

She smiled, "I want more than that too." 

"So," he started, a goofy grin spreading across his face, "when all is said and done," he took her hand and kissed the tips of her fingers, "will you be mine?"

Babs grinned taking back her hand and hooking her fingers in his belt loops pulling them together. She spoke against his lips, "Only if you'll be mine."

He responded by eagerly kissing her again. 

Utilizing the wall behind her for leverage, he scooped his hands under her upper thighs. Taking the hint, she hopped and he lifted her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Holding herself up against his shoulders giggling. 

She wasn't typically the type to allow herself to be manhandled. But this was kinda fun. Besides, she found herself wanting to know what this boy could do.

He was stronger than she expected, the grip on her thighs causing a ripple of excitement through her shoulders. Still kissing her he took them down the short hallway through her open bedroom door. 

It was a blur as she hit the bed, heard a zipper and he was over her. Her dress was gone, and Yakko was kissing her soundly into the pillows, hands running fervently over her sides, her thighs, her chest.

He buried his face in her neck, toying with her through nibbles and light bites.

When Yakko found a particularly good spot, Babs gasped and pulled his hair which elicited a delightful reaction of whimpers and growls. He coughed them away. 

Babs dipped her fingers along the line of his slacks and she tried to undo the belt buckle smoothly. 

Before her plan could succeed, Yakko kissed down her body. Across her chest, down her sides and stopping to tease her hip with licks and bites. She gasped and her back arched deeply giving him enough access and time to unclasp her bra.

She blinked and it was off. That was new. Babs struggled to figure how he must have done that. She'd have to ask later.

Before she could ruminate further, her thoughts were shattered by his tongue and hands. He was intently exploring her chest and collarbone, mapping out whatever made her feel good. She moaned, head falling back on the pillow when his teeth grazed a nipple. She pulled on his hair again. 

He held back the growl this time and smirked his approval and continued to find all the little buttons and switches to push and flip to drive her crazy.

Yakko was inspired by every adorable, sensual, sexy sound she made. Despite this being new, he felt as at home playing her body as he did seated at a piano. Her gasps and whimpers and moans were the best song he'd ever heard.

Babs was fading in and out of awareness, losing herself in his touch and weight. She found herself getting frustrated when she realized what he was doing. He was trying to find all her secrets! 

She decided the tables had to turn. She pushed against him until he gave in and flipped them over. Straddling him was easy, she noted. And just like with everything, he fit against her perfectly.

And the look on his face solidified her win.

He wasn't quite shocked or surprised but caught somewhere between curious and excited. She kissed it right off his face. 

His hands ran up and down her back, her sides. He found he loved the way her ass felt in his hands. He pressed them together, rolling his hips against hers.

She bent down to attack his neck in a slough of kisses and bites causing him to growl and moan and arch pushing them together again and again and against Babs in the exact right spot. 

Another blurred shuffle left them both in their underwear. Yakko was propped up against his elbow, Babs was sitting on her heels between his legs. 

Their eyes met.

Gravity suddenly kicked in and everything stilled. 

This was really happening. 

Having grown up together in sunny LA, seeing each other in next-to-nothing was nothing new. But the fitted boxers were leaving a lot less to the imagination than his swim trunks ever did.

Babs felt her cheeks grow warm and she made a silent promise to herself to never ever admit aloud that Yakko's ego wasn't entirely misplaced.

Even though right now he seemed so uncertain. Kind of timid and unsure. She knew this was hardly the first time for either of them. It was both surprising and endearing how sweet he was being. That he wasn’t acting like the womanizer his reputation made her expect.

She’d be lying if she said she was fully confident herself right now. This was a line they'd never crossed. If they do this, they can't go back and undo it. It could change everything. She could lose another friend.

But she really wanted this. She wanted him.

Yakko watched Babs watching him. He suddenly felt embarrassed. Exposed. And in front of the most amazing woman he had ever met. 

He considered himself pretty damn experienced in this realm of life and if she was any other girl he never would have froze like this. He would know exactly what he was doing. And never would've let uncertainty creep into his veins until he was both frozen and ablaze. 

But this wasn't any other girl. This was Babs! 

He was in Babs' bed with Babs. He had to shake his head. 

Babs! 

Who was currently wearing nothing save a pair of black lace panties. 

He stroked his fingers down her arm. She was solid and warm.

Holy shit. This was real life.

Babs slinked her way back up his body and met him with a kiss, his face in her hands, her body pressed against his.

Somehow while kissing her he felt like he could breathe again and he sank into the kiss. Relishing in the weight of her against him. His hand slid up her side massaging her breast and circling his thumb around her nipple. Her body wiggled in response and her thigh pressed deliciously against him causing him to respond by grabbing her ass. 

God everything about her was so perfect. 

She pressed her forehead to his, his mouth left bruised and agape, he still was not entirely processing any of this but her kiss seemed to bring him back to life.

Babs smirked that confident smirk and as if reading his disbelief, lifted his head with a finger under his chin.

"Let me know if I do something you don't like," she winked. Yakko nearly rolled his eyes.

Before he could sarcastically ask what she could possibly do, her lips were on his again and her hand was stroking him through his shorts. 

Electricity shot up his spine, he nearly jumped. Growling, then moaning then growling again against Babs' mouth before resting his forehead against hers again and trying to swallow away the growls and manage the whimpers threatening to escape. 

Her hands on him set him on fire.

"Why do you do that?"

Huh.

Panting, brain coming back online, he managed to ask, "Do what?"

"The growly thing. Why do you stop it?"

He blinked. "It's...uh," he swallowed hard. He had hoped she wouldn't notice. "It happens when I'm uh….very turned on." He sent a pointed look up and down her form. "And I've been told it's kinda creepy."

"Whoever said that was an idiot." She slid down him, teasing her fingers along the waistband of his shorts. She looked up at him through hooded eyes and a smirk, "I think it's kinda hot."

He blinked, stunned.

Babs Bunny sat poised to take off his boxers and just told him she thinks his freaky, feral growling was hot.

Of course she thought that. Because she really was the perfect woman.

Tauntingly, she pressed a kiss on his abdomen right above his shorts pulling them down his legs and tossing them aside. 

“Oh wow.” Babs immediately put a hand over her mouth cringing. She hoped Yakko didn’t completely notice but the shit eating grin slowly appearing on his face told her otherwise. 

Damn it. Yakko slowly put his hands behind his head. Smug bastard.

“Have I managed to impress you, Ms Bunny?”

He certainly wasn't fully erect but Babs was indeed impressed. She waved it off. 

“We’ll see. Nice tools are worthless if you don’t know how to use them.”

“I promise I'm quite skilled,” his signature mischief was back behind his eyes. Babs chuckled.

“I’ve been around a few hand tools, myself.” She wrapped a hand around him loosely trailing her fingers up his length and back down. 

He growled low, watching her through his brow. Gripping the sheets like he was gripping to reality. 

The mischief melted into that devious, hungry look she'd expected earlier in the evening.

A shiver ran down her spine. It looked dangerous and she couldn’t wait to invite trouble. 

He managed to hold the look for a few seconds before melting into her touch. 

Disbelief continued to wash over him in waves. Babs was touching him, stroking him, and-oh holy fuck! Was that her tongue against him!?!

Yakko's head dropped back against the pillows and his hips bucked. He wasn't monitoring the sounds he made anymore. Growling and panting and whimpering her name at her whim. 

He tried to spare a glance down but the sight of him in her mouth was too much and sent his mind spinning.

Babs lit up. She was quite proud of herself, reducing him to this.

She was thrilled. Yakko was usually so collected and calculated, poised with charm and armed with a silver tongue.

And here he was, a moaning, writhing mess beneath her. 

She could kind of make out that he was saying her name and she loved how he said it.

"Babs, I'm-" he tried to pull her head away to no avail, in fact holding the back of her head only made it more arousing. He aimed a hand for her shoulder, "Babs. Babs! I'm gonna-"

Oh. 

She quickly pulled back but it was too late.

Yakko was panting hard, his mouth hanging open, his face nearly as red as his nose and he laid in that rag doll stillness that came with post orgasmic bliss.

He looked gorgeous. And messy.

Babs disappeared for a few moments returning with a washcloth and a couple issues. When she came back he was still a puddle of a toon in her bed. She laughed in delight.

Babs sat beside him offering the cloth with a knowing grin. He shot a dazed glance her way, sitting up a bit.

"Sorry and uh, thanks," Yakko was grateful he couldn't seem to feel his embarrassment anymore. In fact he almost felt like he had a clear head.

"No big. Sorry for ending things so soon, but also….not so sorry!" She giggled, he laughed with her, eyes gleaming.

Yakko tossed the rag away and pulled her in for a sweet kiss. 

Suddenly growling, "Who said we were done?" His smirk said it all. Here was trouble.

He rolled them over, pining Babs' hands by her head, straddling her thigh and kissing her languid and tender. Nibbling her lips until they were swollen and kissing her until she was absolutely breathless.

With a knowing smile, he made his way slowly down her neck and chest. Looking up to her, the slightest bit of uncertainty crept back into his eyes.

"Unless you really don't want me to."

She nodded and he continued downward pressing long, slow kisses in every sensitive spot he had found earlier. 

Yakko trailed his tongue along the map he'd made of her, taking gentle bites and nips until she moaned or gasped or squealed with pleasure before soothing each with a kiss. He moved slowly, purposefully. Taking his time and winding her up bit by bit. Time lost all meaning.

Babs was struggling to stay mentally present. His touch was warm, less electric and more soothing. Like a crackling fire. Babs arched into his hands, melting.

She felt his fingers loop under the band of her panties. The look he gave her was enough to send heat between her legs. Pure desire had replaced the charisma behind his eyes.

Black lace discarded, he traced a finger around her. Mapping this new territory, and watching her every reaction. In his mind, he was tuning, growing familiar with the instrument, finding out how to place his hands just so to coax the melody out.

Babs let out a frustrated groan. She hated being teased and whether he knew it or not he was pushing her close and then denying the final shove over the edge over and over and over again. 

She groaned again in frustration glaring down at him, he grinned back at her.

His voice was low and...there was something different, "Is there something you want, my dear?" His usual witty tone was completely gone. He actually sounded sincere. And by God that was far hotter than it had any right to be.

But it didn't alleviate the itch she really needed him to scratch.

"I-I want to come," she practically whined.

Yakko held back a laugh, smiling darkly, with pure devious desire "Oh, you will, darling. I'll make sure of it."

He toyed with her another moment before retracing where his fingers had been with his tongue.

Babs was suddenly on fire. She wrapped her legs tight around his shoulders, her hands were in his hair. He growled against her and devoured her core.

She thrust her hips against his mouth and he let her show him what she liked, how she liked it. She was a mess of pants and gasps and little squeals that he knew he would never get tired of. 

He teased a finger along her slit earning him a small gasp and another frustrated moan when he didn't enter her.

She'd had enough of his teasing, "Yakko!" 

He smirked and pressed his tongue flat against her, slowly sliding his finger inside. Only a few thrusts of his hand and suddenly it was very warm and very wet. 

Growling with approval, he lapped up everything she had to give. She was delicious.

He added a finger and quickened his pace as she tightened and pulsed around him. 

'Be careful what you wish for.' Yakko noted what pressure and repetition she seemed to like best so that's what he did. 

Relentlessly.

Babs was little more than a puddle of whimpers and gasps. Wave after wave of white heat washed over her and she could feel a larger pressure building.

Her legs tensed around him. She wasn't sure, almost embarrassed suddenly to be seen like this and shaking around his shoulders.

"Oh yes, baby," he growled between thrusts. "Let go and come for me." He dove back against her clit.

Babs came with a beautiful cry, his name on her tongue as she shook around him gasping for air pushing him away from her now very sensitive bud.

Yakko pulled his now soaked face and hand away, catching Babs' eye, he wiped his chin and licked his fingers clean.

He prowled up to kiss her. Her mouth moved lazily against his. He took the chance to just explore her mouth with his. A low rumbling spread in his chest as she wrapped herself around him. First her arms around his neck then her legs along his sides.

As they kissed, she felt him growing hard against her thigh. She reached between them and stroked him solid. She went to guide him to her when he let out a breathy laugh and pulled away.

Babs pouted, Yakko flashed a condom and a bemused smirk at her. 

"Ok. Fine. maybe you had a point." 

He chuckled. She was an adorably demanding, needy mess. Yakko mentally highfived himself and rolled on the rubber.

Within a moment, he laid them back down, stroking along her, aligning them and kissing her as he entered her.

They both gasped and he stilled, putting their foreheads together. She felt incredible around him. Babs felt deliciously full. Their eyes met and the world dissolved around them. After who knows how many moments passed he started moving.

Slowly at first. Babs rolled her hips to meet him pulling at his hips to come down harder. He followed her lead, agonizingly slowly pulling away to snap down hard. Babs arched and moaned against him.

She couldn't say she ever really cared for this position but there was something about being surrounded by him, feeling a sense of protection as he thrust into her.

And damn he felt just….so right. Their collective chorus of pleasure created a sensual harmony. Set to the rhythm of their movement.

Their eyes met again. Dark meeting brilliant light blue. Lightning struck her heart and Babs had a wild thought.

Is this what people meant when they called it making love? 

She pulled him down into a kiss.

His hand found its way between them, pressing the pads of his fingers against her as he continued to slowly drive her mad. 

She cried out into their kiss, which he swallowed greedily. 

Babs pulled his hair till they were nose to nose and bucked against him, "Please," she hissed, "stop torturing me and fuck me."

A wire shorted in his head and Yakko couldn't help but heed her request.

Shifting to gain better leverage, he drove into her with abandon. Gasping, Babs wrapped her legs tight around him holding on as he crashed into her. Panting her name in her ear over and over, as if praying. 

His hand against her never stopped. Babs' head was spinning and she moaned his name, eyes closed, cheeks flushed and he felt her climax around him.

Watching her fall apart in his arms caused his own unraveling. He growled and gasped into her shoulder as he came, biting at her neck and holding her in a vice grip. Babs brought him to face her and placed messy, short panting kisses on his lips.

Catching enough of his breath, he shifted to land on his back, still breathing hard.

Babs curled up against his side nuzzling into his chest and letting her arm drape over him. No longer surprised by how perfectly they aligned. Yakko's arms automatically found their way around her which suited him fine since any coherent thinking was long gone.

He couldn't recall if he dreamed but he certainly hoped this one would never end.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I hope this was enjoyed and whew. *fans self*


End file.
